


Heightened senses - a 707 Christmas DLC extended scene

by sassamifrass



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Confession, Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff, christmas dlc, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassamifrass/pseuds/sassamifrass
Summary: I love the new Mystic Messenger Christmas DLC. And I loved Seven's route. So grateful to Cheritz for this wonderful gift.But...I wanted... just a little... more... so this fic extends the scene between Seven and MC at the end of his Christmas route. IT'S VERY FLUFFY AND MAY CAUSE CAVITIES YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The TFA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+TFA), [Tori10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori10/gifts).



> This is a first draft, so please be gentle <3 I may clean up more later, but really wanted to gift this to the group of awesome MysMe fans I talk to regularly on Twitter for Christmas, so, here it is, now, on time, hooray~ Also want to give a shout-out to AO3 user MizuKitsune10 who gifted me a something utterly amazing and lovely today - an in-depth comment on every chapter of my [It Was Always Going To Be You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8375248/chapters/19186333) MCxSeven megafic - it filled me with motivation to write this piece! Thank you so much!

His hand is on your hand. Your hand is on his heart. Your heart is in your mouth. His mouth…  

He’s saying something, softly. The wind has picked up, so you stand on the tip of your toes to hear, leaning in even closer to his body, placing your free hand on his arm to steady yourself.

You cock your head to one side, attempting to catch Seven’s words. Does his grip on your hand tighten as the nape of your neck is exposed to the cold air, to his steady gaze? You think it does. He leans a little closer, too, and the hairs on your body rise as you feel his hot breath reaching your ear. _Is he going to…?_

No. Your neck tingles as you imagine a kiss, a touch, anything – but all you feel is his breath. That alone is enough to make your toes curl in your heavy winter boots. God. You feel like you’re leaning into a warm, sweet bubble – if you press too hard, he’ll burst. The kind of guy he is… what you’ve seen behind that wide smile, those deep golden eyes… right now, the earth you’re standing on feels so fragile. One wrong push, one wrong step, this could disappear. You inhale deeply, catching the just a whiff of the crisp scent of his clothing, mixed with the faint smell of sulphur from the earlier fireworks. 

The fact that he’s come out here tonight… the way he’s held your hand. This gentle touch… he must have feelings for you. But…

…he’s been alone for so long. He’s suffered so much, so silently, so out of sight. Every chat, every phone call with him, you’ve felt this more and more. Deep down, you know he wants you to see him, really see him. The little hints, those rare times he drops the mask… somewhere, under it all, he wants to be seen. And probably feels guilty about that, too. You can tell. You do it too, after all.

You’re the same. You know you’re the same. Together, you could both be understood by someone else… really understood.

God. You want to touch him so, so much more. But you’re afraid that if you push against this bubble too hard, no matter how solid it feels now… it could break.

He’s smiling as he repeats his earlier words, his breath still lightly tickling your ear. “Hey. Your nose is super red right now. Did you want me to sing that song to you again that badly?” He giggles as you turn your face to look directly at him and stick out your tongue. “Ooh, careful, it might freeze off if you leave it like that~” You retract your tongue and drop back to flat feet – well, you attempt to, but your balance is a little off. You’re about to steady yourself with a step back when you feel the pressure of his free hand on the small of your back, keeping you upright. Keeping you close. The hand on your back lingers just a little longer than necessary. You can _feel_ the energy between you, the pull of his body towards yours. Those fingers _want_ to pull you closer… but they let go. He places his hand back into his jacket pocket, the other still placed firmly over yours.

This really is… too much. You look up at him again – yeah. His face is definitely a little pinker than it was a minute ago. Seven looks at you steadily, though, still managing to keep an impish smirk on his face regardless of whatever’s going on inside his head.

You love it. All of it. The jokes, the playfulness. The glimpses at what’s underneath. He truly gives his all to the other members, supporting them from behind the scenes. The fact that today he couldn’t do that, instead running away every time Yoosung or Jaehee asked for help. Well. His reasons must run very deep. And yet he’s here now, with you.

You lean in again. “Hey, Seven.” This time he bends down a little, so you don’t have to stand on your toes. “Seven, thank you for bringing me here tonight. I want to tell you something else, too…” You pat the blindfold currently wrapped around your forehead like a bandana, keeping the tips of your ears warm. “This does heighten your senses… and I want you to _really_ hear every word. Will you…just for a little bit...?” You know the smile you're giving him is awkward. It's a pretty weird thing to ask. But. You're not sure you can do this if he's looking at you.

“Haha,” he smiles, softly releasing your hand, “I can’t really say no when you wore it for me before, can I?” You feel another small shiver across the skin of your arms and neck as his hands gently untie the knot behind your hair, exposing your forehead to the cold again. “Oh…” his yellow eyes widen as he looks at your face “it left a mark, was it too tight?”

“No, it was fine,” you say, and you place your hands over his as he goes to blindfold himself. “Can, uh, can I do it for you, though? It’s easier to tie when you can see it…” It’s a flimsy excuse.

“Okay~ If you think you can reach me all the way up here!” He straightens up again, grinning at you smugly.

“Oh, I can reach,” you say, and close the distance between you, on your toes again. Seven suddenly seems to be at a loss for where to put his hands, but in that moment you’re reaching up, a hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer and – there! You wrap the cloth around his head (poorly) as he helps steady you again with one hand, placing the other behind the blindfold to hold it on while you (also poorly) tie one big knot slightly to the side of his head. It looks ridiculous, especially given you wrapped his head glasses and all, but hey: he can’t see it.

Once you’re steady again, Seven raises both hands in front of him and waves them around, mock-panic in his voice. “Gaaah~! Did I somehow sleep through the year all the way to Halloween? I’ve become… a mummy?!”

You giggle and grab both his hands in your own, as gently as you can amongst all the flailing. “Hey, spooky Seven, calm down and listen!”

Still grinning, he lets you softly pull him a little lower once again.

“So…” you whisper into his ear. You feel the faintest shiver through his hands in yours. “Can you hear me well, now?”

“Yeah… I hear you…”

“Ah, good.” You squeeze his hands. “I wanted to tell you… how happy I am to see you. Really, really see you. You said, before, you don’t think warmth is meant for you… but, I think differently, Seven. I think, when I’m close to you like this… you magnify my warmth a thousand times over. An energy so strong, it could definitely be seen from space!”

You move one of his hands so that it’s resting on the small of your back once more, then raise yours to gently touch his cheek – well, partially his cheek, partially the cloth of the sloppily tied blindfold.

“Seven… Will you let me show you how much warmth there is when I’m with you?”

“I…” He squeezes your hands. “I feel like if you make me any warmer, I’m going to burn, haha. But on a night like this, when it’s so cold – maybe we’re safe?”

His lips have barely finished the words before you’ve turned his head towards you and covered them with your own. They’re soft, though a little rough here and there where he’s bitten them. Your forehead presses against the cloth over his glasses, and you run your hand from his cheek up into his hair, enjoying the sensation of the red wisps under your fingertips. His lips part against yours with a small gasp, but he doesn’t pull away. If anything, the hand on your back pulls you in just a tiny bit closer.

You move your head back just a touch, so that your lips are barely brushing his, your breaths mingling together. Almost, but not quite in contact. And you wait for what feels like an eternity, in contact with him nearly everywhere across your body but your lips, breathing slowly, listening to the sound of the wind and the world outside of the bubble the two of you are sharing right now.

“There…” you whisper again, “do you feel it?”

He doesn’t answer. But his hand on your back moves slowly upwards into your hair, and as you feel his slender fingers gently wrapping themselves in its length, he kisses you again, more firmly than before. You open your mouth just a little, and run your tongue gently over his bottom lip – or, you try to, but he has the same idea and you both press deeper into each other, connected now at every point. Hands, mouths, bodies – every part of you tingles with heat and longing and lust. As if your intentions were communicated through the kiss, you both release the other’s hand, you sliding your freed fingers over his chest and under his warm jacket as he tugs at the blindfold, slipping it off and then pulling away just the tiniest bit, to look at you, flushed and breathless.

“I feel it…” The hand in your hair pulls your head into his chest, and you breathe in that fresh smell of his skin and clothes again, dropping your hands to wrap them tightly around his waist, under the jacket. He kisses the top of your head and squeezes you close. “I still don’t deserve it… but I feel it…”

“No…” you mumble into his chest, “you know now, right? That this warmth is only for you.” You pull away to look at him, but without the blindfold, the intensity of his expression sends your heart rate into overdrive. His golden gaze seems to swallow up every detail of your face. You feel your skin reddening. At least now it won’t just be your nose. Finally, his scrutiny ends, and he gives you a small, soft smile. So different to the wide grin you’ve seen him wear in photographs, deflecting everything the world could possibly throw at him. This smile hides nothing.

“Only for me?” Somehow his words reach you, despite how softly he says them. “For someone like me, it’s complicated… but you… I feel like if it’s you…”

“No matter how far you travel across the universe, I want to be by your side. I don’t care what’s in our way. Take me with you, Seven. I want to stay by your side!”

“When you say it,” he says, gently cupping your face in his hands, “I really believe it could happen.”

The scent of the fireworks is slowly fading. But the warmth you feel now burns like a star.

**Author's Note:**

> I... I did warn you it was going to be cheesy;;;;;;
> 
> Thank you again Cheritz for the beautiful DLC chats, CGs and phone calls <3 <3 <3


End file.
